Naruto Uzumaki: Class S Bounty Hunter
by DaylightFading
Summary: Naruto is left to die at the hands of a lord, for treason he never committed, by his teammates. He finds his calling, And decides his fate.


A/N- Yes I know I should just spend more time on 'New Kid At Konoha High' but this brilliant idea just came to me in a dream. Not literally, but I got to thinking how Naruto would react if Neji and TenTen had actually left him there to die, and left with Kakashi in the Curse of the Warrior arc. So I came up with this. Tough, with romance mixed in, I just love NaruHIna that much, this story, I hope, will be a site mega-hit. I know New Kid isn't that great, though it DOES attract fans, and Insignificance was a oneshot so it couldn't have much potential to be great (though I am proud of that one) but I have high hopes for this one. So Rate and Review, good or bad, and I will be answering reviews. So, read on!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTORS, I ONLY OWN THIS ALTERNATE PLOTLINE WHICH HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ACTUAL STORYLINE

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto sat there, under the dark clouds, watching the rain patter against the ground, looking back upon the city they left him at. His clothes were tattered. He was wet, cold, alone, hungry, and betrayed. A pile of bodies lie in the wake of destruction he had caused fending for his own life. He cried.

_Flashback_

_He had been sentenced to death by the feudal lord of the Land of the Continual Storm. They were on a mission, helping find out a spy within their ranks. On the mission were Neji, Sakura, and Shino. Neji was team leader. As it turns out, it was a trap set by the original hirer, and the innocent man was executed. Naruto found out, and did his best to get the revenge of this man, and to stop the tyranny of the new feudal lord._

_As soon as the feudal lord had found out of Naruto's knowledge and plans, he set his guards upon him, and was sentenced to death for treachery. His comrades came into the jail cell he was being held at. They wouldn't even look at him. They just knew that he was captured. Shino stole a glance at him, his eyebrows furrowed and he clenched his teeth. He wondered why they were betraying him like this, but he knew that at least Shino was on his side. He felt a little better._

_Neji questioned the guard, hung his head slightly, and stared back at him angrily. He signaled for the team to exit the prison area, and Naruto got angry and yelled at them. Shino looked back, he could _

_almost see a look of sadness on his usually emotionless face. He turned away, and walked out the door. He was left in the cold dank cell, no bed, no bathroom, nearly starved to death, making his plans for the day he was slated for death. His day would come._

_And it did. And he was freed. But, he had a new pain in his heart._

_End Flashback_

He got his fill of sadness in, and he did stop. He knew however, it would be a very long time before he could face the village of Konoha again. He didn't know what to do. He was lost, being a ninja was his purpose in life, he had no clue what to do. He only could fight, he had no other training of any kind. He was lost, and afraid. He turned away from the wreckage he had caused.

He just, from there, kept walking. Into the forest on the outskirts of the country, head hung low, void in his heart. He tripped on a rock, and fell face down in the mud. He turned his head out of the mud so he could breathe. He just felt like he had hit rock bottom. His life was in the gutter, he was a total wreck. He had no purpose.

But we all know that when you're at the bottom you can only go up.

He got up from the ground, started to walk again, when a piece of paper flew by and hit him on the arm, and stuck there. He picked it up off his arm, and was about to toss it away, when he saw a dollar sign, and opened it up. _I do need some cash..._ he thought. So he looked inside.

He saw a picture of a man. He had a beard, a spiky haircut, a scar going down his face, and an evil gleam in his dark, unfeeling eyes. A big red WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE was printed above the picture. It gave a brief description. DANGEROUS: THIS MAN IS A FORMER NINJA OF A CLASS A RANK. HE HAS MURDERED MANY. UNLESS PREPARED TO RISK DEATH, DO NOT CONFRONT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. HE GOES BY TOSHIRO MINAHATA. REWARD: 5,000.

Naruto remembered the name and description. He decided it was pointless though, so he just kept walking. All of a sudden, he heard a soft breathing, or rather, he sensed it. He prowled around in search of the cause of this feeling he had. He found it. It was a man sleeping under a tree with a tarp over it to keep the rain off him.

Naruto saw this, and relaxed. He was going to turn away and leave, when something struck a chord in his brain. _That was the man on the wanted poster, Toshiro Minahata!!_ Naruto whipped around and threw a kunai at him. He shot to attention as soon as he heard the knife whiz through the air. He knocked it away, and shot an oddly shaped shuriken Naruto.

He dodged, and created about a hundred clones, and set them all on him. He destroyed them all using a concentrated beam that came from his sword without batting an eye. Naruto observed this with worry. His clones defiantly would not work on this guy. He made another clone and Toshiro looked at him like he was an idiot.

"If that many clones didn't work the first time, what makes you think one will work? Ass." He said snidely.

"It's not to attack, it's to concentrate!" he replied. He used it to create an Odama rasengan. He charged at him, but all Toshiro did was whip out his sword to meet his rasengan. They collided, but the sword just dispelled his rasengan.

"Kid, if that's all you got, this isn't fun anymore. So..." He got an evil grin. "I'm going to kill you!!"

"Not yet!" Naruto yelled. He sped through the hand signs and bit his thumb. He pounded the blood on his hand from his thumb and slammed it on the ground. Gamabunta appeared. Naruto gained some confidence then.

"Hey there Boss Toad, what's up? Think you can help me with that guy over there?"

Gamabunta looked at Toshiro. "Naruto, what have I told you about summoning me?? We haven't even had our drink swearing you as my servant. He looked at Toshiro. "And you brought me here for him?? Your nearly as strong as Jiraya, you don't need me do you? Or are you a weakling? Call me to your world for important business not this nobody!!"

"I think your tadpole is scared of me, boy!!" Toshiro laughed at him. "Don't try to cover it up!" The Toad was infuriated. He lunged at Toshiro and shot water at him, but he just put up a barrier with his shield. Gamabunta continued to barrage Toshiro with everything he knew, but the man just found a way to dodge and win every single time. Gamabunta pulled out his dagger.

"Prepare yourself for death, sword wielding one. You've insulted me, and dishonored me. Now you shall die!" Toshiro knew this sword Gamabunta wielded had great power. He wasn't sure he could win. He'd have to end it now. He took aim at Gamabunta's heart.

He shot a concentrated beam of heat at the Boss Toad's heart as he jumped at him. He fell in midair, bleeding, and created a crater in the ground. Naruto was devastated. He ran to where the near slain Toad lay.

"Boss Toad!!" Naruto yelled when he was beside him.

"Naruto, see what you did!" he coughed up blood. "Though I did want it to end like this if it had to end at all. You were the best subordinate... no, that's wrong. I won't play it like that now. You were the best master I've ever had. I choose you to have this." Gamabunta grabbed his dagger, and lay it down about five feet from Naruto. "Just touch it... And you better win." And the world seemed to sink a little, and the Toad died.

Naruto was sad, hurt, guilty... and monumentally pissed. He ran to the dagger, and in a flash of light, shrunk to a broad sword in a sheath. It was beautiful, with a leather sheath, black emerald handle, and the sword made of a holy metal. It was about 4 and a half feet long, 10 inches wide, and slightly curved. On the sheath, engraved in gold, was the name 'Naruto'.

As the sword changed, Gamabunta glowed. When Naruto touched the sword, Gamabunta was gone, in the otherworld. He knew he would pass the court into heaven. And one day he would see him up there.

Naruto bent, and made a cross. He took the sword, and turned to face his enemy. "I know now what I will do. I will hunt bastards like you, made of pure evil. I will be a Bounty Hunter of vile things, of the things that make this world the shithole it is, and of those who aim to hurt other people!! I will be better than Hokage!" He yelled.

He charged at his enemy, who was now scared. He let up a shield, but the sword ripped through it like a hot knife through butter. He thrust the sword at his heart, but Toshiro moved just in time, so it hit his hip. It seemed to suck the life out of him. Toshiro whipped around, and shot a beam at him. Naruto countered it with a beam of his own. He charged before the dust even cleared.

He was whipping that sword at him in strokes. Up, down, side, up, side, down. You could barely see the sword!! All you could see was the sparks of the two swords meeting for every parry, strike, or counter. Naruto was fueled by anger, adrenaline, and the need for revenge in honor of his fallen comrade. Toshiro though was weakening, and fast. He needed to win and fast.

He whipped back, and backed up a football field away from Naruto. His sword emanated an evil orange. He screamed, and Naruto was momentarily shocked. He shot a blast of raw energy at Naruto. There was a scream and it was silent. Toshiro smiled. He had won.

"...You don't think I'm dead do you?" said the scariest voice He had ever heard. Coincidentally, it was the last one he'd ever heard. Toshiro knew he was doomed, he couldn't even move he was so drained.

"You don't deserve life!" Naruto snarled."Prepare for Hell Toshiro!!" And Naruto raised his sword, and chopped his head off. He lay bleeding, slain. His sword was at his side. Naruto knew the sword needed to be destroyed, it was just concentrated evil!

He touched his sword to Toshiro's out of curiosity, and something strange happened. The sword turned to energy, and his sword absorbed it! He could feel it get stronger! He decided to name the 

sword. It deserved one."Nindoren. It has been decided. That shall be your name." Naruto said. The sword shook. _I think it likes it_! He thought.

He looked at the slain body of Toshiro. "You, vile wretch, are my first bounty, and first death of the evil I will get rid of!" He picked up Toshiro's dead body and head, and walked on. To earn his money. And to get to a town for new clothes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And as this was happening, somewhere thousands of miles away, a white eyed, purple haired girl lay crying over the loss of the man she loved. But, because of sick, ungrateful villagers, she was the only one crying.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N- So what do you think?? I am loving this idea, and I really want to continue. But if you guys don't review, or like it, I'll just leave it like this as a oneshot. I really don't wanna do that. So review or I'm ditching this idea. Not to sound Ultimatum-y or anything! Later days!


End file.
